This invention relates to aqueous antiperspirant systems such as lotions and cream emulsions.
Numerous antiperspirant compositions are known and have been published in a variety of cosmetic journals as well as the patent literature and by suppliers of cosmetic ingredients. Those skilled in the art have accepted the fact that anhydrous suspension and emulsion silicone based antiperspirant systems are advantageous and have good consumer acceptance primarily due to the application and aesthetic qualities imparted by the silicone emollient; in addition, volatile silicone containing compositions offer an acceptable degree of antiperspirant effectiveness. The development of anhydrous and aqueous antiperspirant compositions have been reported and exemplified in several U.S. Patents, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,317; U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,983; U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,169; U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,932; U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,253; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,613; U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,005 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,686.
Water based stick systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,327; 2,857,315; 3,255,082; and 3,928,557. In these systems the antiperspirant active ingredient are solubilized in a thickened composition.
Anhydrous stick compositions, wherein the active ingredient is suspended, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,792; 4,126,679; 4,151,272; and 4,435,382.
Suspension and emulsion antiperspirant roll-on and cream compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,956; 4,264,586; 4,499,069; and in GB 2018590A, all silicone containing compositions.
Aerosolized antiperspirant compositions containing volatile silicones, utilized in part to improve their effectiveness and reduce staining have been reported in the patent and non patent literature. It must also be noted that alcohol based antiperspirant sticks and roll-ons have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,306 and 4,435,382. These forms of antiperspirant, in addition to having the tendency of exhibiting a lower degree of effectiveness are often irritating to the skin, and particularly for the latter reason, have never been successfully marketed.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of known antiperspirant compositions, in either suspension or emulsion roll-on forms, it is an object of the present invention to replace, in total, the volatile silicone component with other liquid ingredients, specifically polydimethyl siloxanes.
The need for such replacement is primarily to lower the cost of silicone containing formulations, impart added emolliency to the system, yet retain the same aesthetic characteristics normally attributed to the silicones, such as feel to the skin, low irritation, low degree of staining, compatibility while retaining antiperspirant effectiveness and reducing or eliminating the whitening of the skin, a negative attribute of existing volatile silicone formulations.